


Re-ignite

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Italian GP 2015, M/M, Monza 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm





	Re-ignite

Rob had given a brief nod when he'd been told that they'd be announcing Felipe's contract extension before Italy. He'd known for weeks, of course, and somehow the calmness of a decision made long before even _that_ summed up the warm, comfortable companionship that he and Felipe had now.

At Ferrari, it had always felt like the clock was ticking, like they had to do everything now in case it all fell apart. Ecstasy, fear, lust had all been magnified when they had both worn red. It had been damp overalls hanging loosely around slim hips; it had been the sharp tang of day-long deodorant; it had been the sting of having the curls at the nape of his neck tugged.

Now sometimes he would simply lazily brush his lips against Felipe's by way of a goodnight and go back to his own hotel room. Felipe would laugh softly and ask _But why_ and Rob would shrug and say _I just need to sleep_. Nights where Felipe would be gripping onto a headboard or pressed close against condensation-slick tiles were less frequent than they used to be. Life didn't feel like a race against time anymore.

Something about being back in Italy gave Rob those old nervous flutters in the pit of his stomach. With the Ferrari banners and chatter of Italian coming from the grandstands, he almost felt surprised to see Felipe approach him clad in white.

He tried to ignore the way Felipe stood staring at him from behind navy sunglasses, his arms behind his head so that his nomex was stretched taut against his chest. Rob kept talking, trying not to stare at the driver's ribs or the promising softness of Felipe's stomach. _Damn you_ Rob thought. There was nothing comfortable about the sweat prickling under his arms and at the base of his spine as he watched Felipe bite down on a reddening bottom lip.

Later, Felipe would be standing the same way against a cramped motorhome wall, Rob wrapping a hand around both of his wrists and holding them up above his head so he could dive in with his mouth and press wet kisses onto the Brazilian's neck.

_Not too tired now, huh?_ he knew Felipe would be thinking.

Then there were hands slipping down below waistbands; a moan as a hot tongue flicked against a nomex-covered nipple. There were jerks of hips as fingers slid themselves around swollen cocks, and gasps into each other's mouths as they jerked one another off, thumbs swiping across leaking heads, shallow thrusts against soon-to-be-sodden material.

Rob closed his eyes as he came in Felipe's hand, bucking his hips until he felt empty and wasted.

He could have sworn when he opened them again that Felipe was wearing red.


End file.
